vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Summary Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths (Rikudō Sennin), was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Sage, Father of Ninjutsu, Savior of this World, God of Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Durability Negation, Creation, Aura, Sealing, Power Bestowal, Enhanced Senses, Energy Absorption, Summoning, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal as a spirit, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Regeneration (Low-Mid, scaling from Obito and Madara), Immortality (Type 3), Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technological Manipulation (Can generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons with the Asura Path), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of his targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), should be able to breathe in space like Toneri, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), and likely Ice Manipulation (Possesses better chakra control than Kakashi) Attack Potency: Planet level (Created the moon and moved it into orbit with his brother) | Planet level (Provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same, by his lonesome awarding him the full value of the calc) Speed: Relativistic via power-scaling (Kept up with Kaguya, and both Naruto and Sasuke with half of his chakra were this fast even out of their prime) | Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class T normally. Class E via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Extremely high | Virtually unlimited as the Juubi's Jinchuriki Range: Extended melee range, Planetary with Chibaku Tensei Standard Equipment: Bashōsen (Banana Palm Fan), Benihisago (Crimson Gourd), Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot), Kōkinjo (Golden Canopy Rope), Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword), Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Extremely high (Ninshuu's creator and others notable weapons) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Six Paths Chibaku Tensei:' He created the Moon with this technique to enclose the Juubi when his death was near. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, as well as Six Paths Sage Chakra, and are capable of negating all standard Ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. *'Creations of All Things:' It is said that by administering imagination and the spiritual energy of Yin chakra, Rikudō Sennin could create physical form from nothing. By combing this with the application of life force and the physical energy of Yang chakra, he could breathe life into his creations. This jutsu was used to separate the Jūbi's chakra from its body and split it into nine parts, resulting in the creation of the Bijū. Key: Prime Hagoromo | Jinchuriki Hagoromo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5